The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Performing one or more operations is a common practice of conventional systems. For example, a plurality of operations may be performed within an organization of a multi-tenant on-demand database system. Unfortunately, operation performance techniques have been associated with various limitations.
Just by way of example, traditional methods of performing operations within a system may only allow a single operation to be performed at a particular point in time. For example, operations that interfere with other operations when they are performed (e.g., by using data that is also used by other operations, etc.) may be performed in a mutually exclusive manner in order to prevent problems with data associated with the operations (e.g., data corruption, etc.). Additionally, traditional methods of performing operations within a system may not be analyzed in order to confirm that the operations were performed correctly. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide techniques that improve data transmission between systems.